The Centrist Republican Party of the Keejod
'The Centrist Republican Party of the Keejod '(known as the CRP in the Keejod Republic), is a probable political party within the Keejod Republic. This means they have a high likelihood of winning the elections compared to other parties and independents across the Keejodian-controlled Chechondra and Decraea. Political Affiliation The CRP is a centrist political party, hence its name. Centrism is simply defined as the middle ground between left (liberal) and right (conservative) wing politics. Although centrists can be lenient towards the left or the right, this principle is often what prevents a CRP candidate from being selected. Members of the CRP believe in the idea of a republic over a direct democracy, as it is virtually impossible to implement due to the size of the republic. History Splitting away from the Keejodian Republican Party The CRP was once a political faction within the Keejodian Republican Party. Although they supported Daikon as a candidate for the first election, they criticized him for not being a more centrist politician rather than being a conservative. During Daikon service as president, the Republican Party became divided over its core principles. Many conservatives believed that centrism would eventually erode the republican establishment of the Keejod and create a power vacuum for possible terrorists or other criminal organizations. However, this belief of anti-centrism lead to the party's destruction. On the day of Daikon's death in the Unification War, the Keejodian Republican Party ceased to exist after politicians left to join or form other political parties. Historians say if it were not for General Nar'Ochu's provisional government, the Keejod Republic may have fell into complete chaos. Formation After leaving the Keejodian Republic Party, the many centrist republicans banded themselves together to form the Centrist Republican Party. This party filled the vacuum of many politicians in congress and the senate. Politician Ketal Lu became the party's head chairman. The Second Keejodian Election The chairman immediately organized the Centrist Convention in order to get a candidate that would combat the rising Populist Party and the lone Jiu Htu. After a few months of voting within the party, Uai Gong became the party's candidate for resident of the Keejod Republic. Although he leaned slightly to the right wing of politics, he was able to convince Centrist voters that he would not let that get in the way of the CRP's goal. Uai Gong became a popular candidate among the people, swaying them towards Centrist policies that would benefit all people, regardless of their political affiliation, biological differences, social status, or their social orientations. This made it very difficult for the other candidates, specifically Tiel Shen and Haoi Leng. They were both on one side of the political spectrum, so it was difficult for them to sway those on the opposite side to vote for them. Since Jiu Htu had his political career as an anchor, he was able to obviate major voter loss. However, this did not save him, as Uai Gong became president with 53% of the vote. The Third Keejodian Election Gong's popularity strengthened his foothold of a second term of presidency. Supported by his party, he was able to win the election with 63% of the vote, 10 percent more than the last election. However, the Populist Party's support was growing. The Fourth Keejodian Election The Pickleodivic Civil War was a wild card for the Uai Gong, as it expanded the Keejod's influence, but it took a toll on his legacy. War crimes committed by the rebels during the Battle of Kaoi became a subject of controversy, and it damaged Gong's reputation because the rebels were being openly supported by the Keejod. Hence, Uai Gong lost the chance to run a third term in a row as president. Zahn Tegu stole his bid with 5/8 of the party's support. Tegu was the most centrist of the Centrists in her party. Zahn Tegu's popularity among the people was overwhelming, causing her to win 73% of the vote. The Populists lost many of their votes after Tiel Shen left the party with his supporters, creating tension between Keelie Bonsden and the people. However, media networks across the Trolliverse were less than pleased with the results of the election. Liberal critics have made many conjectures that claim the Centrists rigged the elections to win the third term However, none of these conjectures have feasible evidence to support them. Many of the claims are based off of other conspiracies that have not been proven true. Category:Political Parties